Unthinkable Love
by rose0130292
Summary: Sakura goes to the past. And of all times to end up she ends up in Minato times. Will love bloom or will Sakura hold her feelings back. Sorry if it sounds similar to other. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

My first naruto fanfic. I Love MinatoxSakura. Im kinda new to fanfiction. So go easy on me and tell me how I can improve. Enjoy (:

Chapter 1_Worst day ever or so I think

"Good morning" Lady Tsunade said to Sakura who was yawning. "Good morning Lady Tsunade". How was your morning Sakura" Lady Tsunade said curious. "HORRIBLE" kinda shouted. Lady Tsunade was curious and said "Was it a boy"? She was in Sakura face now. Sakura was blushing now "Hell no" Sakura was kinda mad now. I dont need a man" Sakura whispered in a sad voice. Lady Tsunade felt the mood in the air change. Ever since Sasuke left Sakura become different. Not only her Naruto as well. And the worst part about it is Naruto feels that he needs to bring sasuke back. Sakura clenched her fist. She held her tears back. But now Sakura is stronger. Maybe even stronger than Lady Tsunade. "Well Sakura I need you to go on a S ranked mission". Sakura looked up curious. "I need you to go to the sound village and retrieve a scroll for me. But be extremely careful with this scroll. "May i ask what type of scroll this is" Sakura asked. "That is classified" "Just be careful okay the mission is tomorrow so be up early " "Hai" Sakura replied. "You are dismissed then for now". Sakura bowed then left the hokage tower. Sakura signed "Sasuke"

_Sakura Pov_

"Great a S ranked mission, just what I need" Sakura said sarcastically then signed. Sakura walked to her apartment to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

_Tsunade Pov_

"Yes I have somebody on the mission already" Lady Tsunade said to the mysterious unknown man. "Good just make sure you keep the scroll save". "Away from any harm" said the mysterious man as he vanished wall dead leaves twirled around him. "Thank god he left i need sake" " I felt like like if I said something wrong I would have died" Lady Tsunade said to herself and signed. "I hope Sakura is very careful with the scroll". But its a S ranked misssion so she should. And plus shes a Anbu. Lady Tsunade was cocky now. Her arms were crossed and she was smiling. "I did awesome with Sakura" Lady Tsunade said out loud.

_Naruto Pov_

"Man I should meet up with Sakura for she can treat me to Ramen". "Im starfing". And naruto stomache began to growl. "If I can even make it. And he was of to Sakura appartment.

_Normal Pov_

"D... Naruto get out of my house". "I have a very important mission tomorrow" Sakura growled. (Bang) "Ouch Sakura your so hurtful" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head. "I might have a concussion on my head you hag". A vein popped out of Sakura head. She was p... now. She grabbed Naruto arm and threw him to a window. (Thank god it was opened). Sakura climbed out the window where naruto is. "Sakura im sorry forgive me please". Sakura grabbed Naruto shirt to punch himbut then there was a sudden scream. It sounded like a little girl.

__Sakura Pov_

Sakura looked right and saw a little girl on the ground yelling help me. Then a man was approching her. He was the size of King Kong. "Give me the fruit back little girl". "I don't have the d..n fruit" said the little girl crying. The man got angry and went to hit the little girl. Sakura couldn't just stand there. So suddenly a kick went too the man face. You could see one of his teeth come out. "You b...h"screamed the man. "You don't hit little girls" Sakura yelled ticked off. "Your no man". Naruto handle him. "Hai" Naruto responded. "Lets go" Naruto yelled and let his right arm out and ran full speed. Making the man literally fly. "Are you okay" Sakura said to the little girl. "hai" the girl said giving Sakura a hug on the leg. She then ran off with a apple in her hand. The village cheered and sakura just laughed.


	2. Authors note

Authores note

I had forgotten to but authors note. Anyway the first chapter had no romance but the next will so dont worry(: Dont forget to review. Ill update later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2_Un imaginable

Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Unthinkable Love. And thank you ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan for my first review. Hope you enjoy (:

_ Next Day_

It was night. The wind was calm and the night was silent. But not for Sakura. She had just woken up from a dream. She was breathing fast and heavy. She was terrified. It was like no other dream she has had.

_ Sakura dream_

"What where am I"Sakura shouted. It was very dark. She couldn't see anything. Then she saw a figure. It was Lady Tsunade. She was covered in blood and said "Sakura". Sakura was crying and yelling "Sensei".Then another figure appeared and he had a orange mask that was swirly. He was laughing. And then Sakura saw the village on fire. She saw dead people every where. Some where even her friends. Like Sarah.(Made her up)Sakura's hands where on her mouth. She was confused and scared. Then she saw Naruto. He was very hurt. His skin was all red like if it was burning. Sakura couldnt take it anymore "NARUTO" Sakura yelled crying. And then she was sitting straight on her bed crying and sweating.

_ End of Dream_

Tears were falling down on Sakura's face. So she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Sakura sighed "what just happened". Another tear ran down her face"Naruto,Lady Tsunade". So after that she got ready for her mission.

_One hour later_

Sakura walked to the front gate of Konaha. She was very tired. She had her Kunai pouch and another mini pouch for her gloves. (Kinda like shinoes but smaller)"Good morning Sakura" the gate keepers said. Sakura smiled and said "Good morning, I need you to open the gate for a mission Lady Tsunade assigned me" then she handed them a paper. And they nodded thir heads and opened the gate for her. After that Sakura walked out of the gate and her mission began.

_Many hours later_

Sakura has finally arrived to her destination to get the scroll. As she was slowly walking in she felt someones chakra. She then smiled and slowly reached into her kunai pouch. "Dont even try that" a familiar voice said. But Sakura did the opposite and threw 3 kunai at the man as fast as she could. He doged it and now was in front of her. Her eyes became wide "Sasuke".

_Sakura Pov_

What the f..k. Out of all people I could've met on the way I met Sasuke. And she wasn't happy with that. He tried to kill Naruto. And hes like a brother to her now. She clenched her fist. She focused chakra to her right hand and really fast she punched sasuke in the face. He went flying through a tree.

_Normal Pov_

Blood was dripping from his mouth. He then wiped it away smiling. "You hit like a girl" he said."I am a girl dump ass" Sakura yelled ticked off. Sakura blood was boiling with anger. Then lighting was coming out his hand spinning wildly every where. Then he yelled "Chidori" running up to Sakura. she quickly jumped in the air to doge it. But it ended up hitting her on the side. Sakura screamed in pain. "Oh sorry did I hurt you princess" Sasuke said laughing. "Im not a princess you b...h" Sakura yelled clenching her side in pain. Dammit Sakura yelled in her head. "I have to run away im not strong enough currently I haven't even obtained the scroll and its just up a head. Then Sakura had an idea. If she acted like she was gonna hit Sasuke really hard he will move and ill run to get the scroll. And her plan worked. He jumped out of the way and she ran full speed into the cave hiding her chakra. As she was running she thought of something. "This is weird I haven't seen one person since I have entered". "And this scroll is important right?" Sakura thought. So she met with the end of the cave. Sasuke's' chakra was approaching her and fast. So she hid behind a rock type thing.(I dont know)"Sa..ku...ra stop hiding" Sasuke said playfully. "I dont want to hurt you". "You must be wondering why there's nobody here right. Sakura was p...d now. "Does he think i'm retarded or someth'ing" Sakura thought. Sakura hates people who make her seem like a baby.(By the way sakura is 16. I know thats young but i wanted her to have like a teen romance thing dont get mad). "Well there is a scroll". But its in my possession so come and get it" Sasuke said. Sakura grinded her teeth. "I need the scroll or ill fail the mission" Sakura thought. Then Sasuke kept coming closer and closer. Then Sakura jumped in and focused most of her chakra to her right arm. She then tried punching Sasuke which she did. Then while he went flying she grabbed his shirt ripping it of his body. Luckily the scroll was there. The bad part was Sasuke' sword was in her stomach and she had only a bit of chakra left. "You b...h give it back" Sasuke yelled. But I quickly ran away. As I was running I tripped on the tree. Crap Sakura yelled in her head and closed her eyes. She was to weak to move. Then a bright light flashed. But Sakura was unconscious

_Hours later_

"Is she dead" a voice said". In Sakura's head she yelled shut the hell up. "Sensei what do you think" a girl voice said. A older voice then spoke. He sounded my age 16 Sakura thought."I dont know Rin"the voice said. "She has the Konaha head band". "She could have stolen it Obito" another voice said. "Shut up Kakashi" " Guys stop fighting" the older voice said. "Wait did he just say Kakashi" Sakura thought. So she slowly opened her emerald eyes. She then saw beautiful ocean blue eyes. He had blonde hair. Sakura then thought Naruto but his hair was longer. "She's pretty Minato sensei"said the girled called Rin. "Yeah she is" Minato said. Sakura would of blushed but in her current state she couldnt. "So your finally awake" said Minato grinning. "Where are you from cause I have never seen you around here" said Obito."Konoha" Sakura said. Then she began healing her wound in her stomach. "Shes lying" said Kakashi. Sakura was upset now. "What the hell Kakashi Sensei You know im from Konoha". "Kakashi Sensei"they all yelled. "Yes Kakashi Sensei and what about you spicky I have never see you in Konoha before. Obito was laughing now and so was Rin. "First of all I am Minato Pinky got it and second Konoha is my home town. "Did he just call me pinky "Wow shes a medic ninja" Said Rin. Sakura smiled."Do you want to become one" Sakura asked Rin. "Yeah" Rin repleyed. "Sakura reached in her pouche for the scroll. She immediately saw it said TIME TRAVEL. "Crap" Sakura yelled out loud. "What year is it Minato" Sakura asked. Minato smiled and said"Thank you for saying my name correct anyway its 1520 and why do you ask?". "Because im from 1549" Sakura said with a worried look on her face. "Your lying" Kakashi said. "No look" Then she showed them the scroll and told them what happend. "I believe you" said Rin and Obito. "Me too" said Minato. Kakashi didnt say anything. Then Sakura tried getting up" But she then fell backwards. Mianto saw this then caught her in his arms bridal style. Sakura was to weak to complain so she fell asleep. "Shes tiny" Said Minato. She fit perfectly into his arms. She kinda snuggled into his chest which made Minato blush. Sensei blushing teased Rin. Which made him blush even more. "Anyways we should take her to the hospital" said Minato. And they walked to the hospital. Minato knew that day his life would be differnt with this girl.

_So this chapter was pretty long for me. I hope you understand the story so far. Anyway Im not going to make Minato a total douche like the other ones. But he will tease sakura. Ill properly update every 2-4 days depending on school and stuff. I would never leave this story hanging so dont sorry for grammer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ill be back soon (8


	4. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter of Unthinkable Love. If you are confused so far just tell me. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Leave reviews and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 _Pain

Hospital_

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned. Her sides hurt. She saw white walls. She tried getting up but it was too painful and she yelped. "I don't think you should be getting up currently especially with your injuries" a familiar voice said. As Sakura looked to her left she saw Lady Tsunade.

She looked the same. Then Minato walked in as well. "Yeah you really shouldn't pinky you don't want to get more hurt now would you". "Shute up spiky I didn't ask for your opinion "Sakura growled back. "Minato don't mess with my patient or I will kick you out" Tsunade said with a smile.

Tsunade checked Sakura wounds. Tsunade nodded her head and said "you're doing well but your wounds still need to heal". After that she walked out the room leaving Sakura with Minato.

"So pinky how are you feeling" Minato asked as he sat on a chair besides her. Sakura became very angry now. "It's Sakura and where are your little students" Sakura kind of yelled. "Where not training today" Minato said. "Oh and Sakura Chan the hokage wants to see you when you're feeling better" Minato said grinning.

"What the hell did he just call me Sakura Chan and what does he mean by where I thought he taught them alone" Sakura thought in her head. "What do you mean where" Sakura asked curiously. "Well I would like you to teach Rin medical training" Minato said while doing the puppy dog face. Sakura blushed and looked away looking at a window. "

Yeah Sakura shishou please" a familiar voice yelled. Then 3 heads popped out the window. It was Rin, Obito, and Kakashi. "Please I have no one else to teach me" Rin begged. Sakura signed "alright I'll do it". Then Rin started cheering.

Suddenly Sakura stomach began to grumble. Sakura became embarrassed and tried to hide her face. "Someone hungry" Rin said giggling. "Let's go to ichi ramen" Obito yelled. "That's a good idea" Minato replied. "Yeah but will LadyTsunade let her leave" Kakashi said like if he was bored. "Don't worry I got this" Minato said and walked out the room.

5 minutes later

"Hell no absolutely not". "She is not leaving this hospital till she is fully healed" Lady Tsunade shrieked. "Come on Tsunade she needs to feel the fresh air" Minato protested. "No". Sakura and them were looking out through the door.

Sakura was really hungry for ramen. So she walked out the door. She was wearing one of those hospital gown things. Minato saw this and started blushing. Sakura noticed him blushing at her so she began blushing as well. Lady Tsunade saw them and started laughing in her head. "They are so cute" Tsunade thought. "Fine I will allow Sakura to go but Minato you must stay with her the whole time". "And also you must be back in 2 hours" Lady Tsunade said. "Hai" they both said. And then Lady Tsunade walked away. Sakura heard cheering in the back ground. "Alright its ramen time" Obito yelled. And they walked to Ichi Ramen.

At Ichi ramen

"5 miso ramen please" Minato said excitedly to the shop owner. "Coming right up" the man replied. Minato was very cute the way he ordered the food Sakura thought. Then Sakura was gone in to deep thought. She was thinking about Naruto and the village she missed them. "Sakura Chan" Minato whispered. No answer. "Sakura Chan" Minato keep repeating. "

Dammit" Sakura said really low. But Minato managed to hear her. Sakura finally heard Minato call her name.

But when she looked at him it felt like a dagger hit her heart. She is falling for Minato and that's Naruto dad. She had figured it out. That's why he looked just like Naruto. He was the fourth hokage. He was in love with someone else not her. He wouldn't return her feeling she thought. It isn't right Sakura thought.

Sakura started crying. She didn't want Minato or his team to see her so she got up from her seat and ran away. Minato ran after calling her name over and over again. She ran all the way to training ground 7. "Sakura Chan wait" Minato yelled getting pissed. "Leave me alone Minato" Sakura hissed. Minato was becoming very angry now that Sakura wasn't listening to him. "Sakura Chan please wait" Minato asked one last time.

"No" Sakura yelled back as she turned around. But when she looked back she saw a yellow light. Minato was now in front of her. He pinned her to a tree. He was holding her hands on top of the tree. "How did you do that" Sakura asked shocked. "I'm Konoha yellow flash" Minato said looking into her eyes. They could feel each other's breath and body's. Sakura began crying again.

"Sakura why are you crying" Minato asked while he whipped the tears of her face with his thump. "Because I miss my home" Sakura whispered. "This is your home sure it's different but it's still Kohona" Minato exclaimed. "I know but I miss my friend". Sakura started crying more now. Minato leaned forward till their foreheads where touching.

"Sakura Chan you have friends here as well like me" Minato said calmly. Sakura heart was racing. He wiped the tears of her again. "I know but it's you as well". "I'm starting to have feeling for you". "But I feel like I'm betraying my best friend" Sakura managed to say. Minato was shocked. Sakura Chan had feelings for him. He then just smiled.

Minato then leaned more forward till their lips where touching. Sakura was shocked. Minato wrapped his arms around her waist. And Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss was soft. After what felt like forever they finally both gasped for air. They were both panting and blushing at the same time.

"Sakura Chan I really love you even though I haven't known you for a long time I really do love you" Minato said looking at Sakura the whole time. "I love you too but it hurts" Sakura said crying. "Sakura Chan your friends are not going to hate you for being happy" Minato said.

"I know that but I can't tell you why they might hate me" Sakura said. "it's okay Sakura Chan whenever you can tell me I'll be here okay" Minato whispered into her ear. Then they wrapped their arms around each other. "Okay" Sakura replied. And they kissed again right when the sun had just set.

So how did you like it? Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And people I know I do mistakes with grammar and stuff but everyone make mistakes. And I'm too lazy to fix them. So leave reviews and wait for the next chapter because someone causing…..Well you'll just have to wait. Bye


	5. Author note 2

Okay so people this is not a chapter. People are telling me my grammar in the story is bad. Once again I am trying to fix them and make it better. And they told me that Sakura and Minato fell in love in like 3 hours. No they have known each other for like 1 and a half days. If that is to fast for you then it is love at first sight. So any ways I might be updating tomorrow. Till next time (:


	6. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and sorry I had taken so long to post this chapter.

Ichi ramen _

"Where the hell are they" Obito yelled p….d. Kakashi was currently annoyed and not cause his sensie was late but because Obito was yelling in his ear. "Will you shut up Obito. Shut up Kakashi why are you always complaining. Why are you always annoying".

Rin was upset their always fighting. Then she spotted Sakura and Minato. "Look their coming" Rin said relieved. Minato and Sakura walked to them. Rin noticed Sakura and Minato bright red. Rin began smiling. "Oh sensei" Rin thought.

Minato noticed Rin whispering into Kakashi and Obito ears. Minato and Sakura finally sat down. "Sensei why are you blushing "Rin said smiling. Sakura turned even redder. "You kissed Sakura didn't you? Yeah so what about you guys one day you're going to kiss a girl or a boy" Minato said wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"NO we won't" all 3 of them yelled blushing at their sensei. "Wait Kakashi why are you blushing do you like somebody" Sakura said smiling. "That's none of your business". The shop keeper heard everything but he just smiled

. "Well I have kept your food warm so here yeah go" he said handing Sakura and Minato a plate. "Arigato" Sakura and Minato Said. "Well we have to go so see you guys later". Then they walked away.

Sakura Pov _

Sakura was in deep thought again. "Naruto don't hate me. I'm really sorry. Sakura chan are you alright" Minato asked worried. "Yeah" Sakura replied with a fake smile. Minato knew that smile wasn't real. He then grabbed her chin and turned her head till their faces where facing each other's. "Minato what are you" Sakura was cut off by Minato lips on her.

Minato lips are so soft Sakura thought and so did Minato about Sakura. Sakura felt like raping her hands around him. But they were at a restaurant in front of people. Minato then broke the kiss. "I love you Sakura Chan". Sakura sighed oh hell with it. "I love you to Mianto" then she grabbed his hair and they were kissing again. Mianto was surprised and smiled.

Sakura thought Minato was enjoying the kiss to much so she backed away. "Sakura Chan you're teasing me" Minato whined. "But that's one reason you love me" Sakura said smiling. Minato saw that her smile was real this time so he smiled.

"Minato kun" a girl voice called out. Minato and Sakura turned around and saw a girl with red hair. "Kushina" Minato said surprised.

So yeah sorry for grammar mistake I was to lazy to check it. Any ways sorry it was short


End file.
